1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ball and roller bearings
2. Description of Prior Art
A common form of ball bearing comprises concentric radially-spaced circular inner and outer bearing races with a plurality of balls mounted in rolling engagement therebetween. In order to maintain the balls against contact with each other, it is common to mount the balls in a cage-like structure which maintains a positive separation between the balls. Of course, frictional losses are sustained in the rolling contact between the balls and the cage compartments and various structures have been proposed to eliminate the requirement for the cage. Of the prior art developed in a search, the most pertinent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,443,115; 1,287,225; 1,289,062; 1,953,550; 2,581,722; and 2,854,299. These patents show bearings of a nature only generally similar to that herein shown, lacking specific features of advantage referred to in the Abstract, and hereinafter further described and claimed.